


Dealing With Nightmares

by Reluctant_Hero (xXxTonixXx)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dealing with Murder, Dream Therapy, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Slow Build, Therapy, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxTonixXx/pseuds/Reluctant_Hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will struggles to differentiate between his nightmares and real life. Dr Hannibal Lecter is called in. Will he be able to fix what is broken with Will's mind before his hallucinations get out of hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into Will's nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fic in the Hannibal fandom. This first chapter is just a prologue, other chapters **will ******longer. Hope I do the characters some justice.

_It started as it always did, darkness. Slowly, blurred shapes appears in his vision. The sight of trees as far as the eyes could see made him tense. He knew what was going to happen but there was no way out from what was about to come._

_He stepped further into the dark and foggy woodland, his breathe coming out shallow, his heart beating loudly in his ear. He leaned up against the trunk of a hollowed out old oak, his forehead resting on the jagged bark. He clenched his eyes closed, waiting for it. Waiting for the ear piercing noise to rattle his brain._

_He counted to ten slowly. His hands cover his ears as he hits one, trying to drown out the horrid noise that had begun to ring out. The sound was like that of a trumpet yet not. It was more sinister, more unnatural and it sent shivers down to his very core. He waiting out for the third sounding of the 'horn', knowing that after that he would have to run._

_He breathed deep as the sound bounced off the trees fore the third time. Then eerie silence. his eyes looked around, searching the trees for the inevitable. He turned last as the sound of a branch snapping came from behind, leaving him wide eyed and hopeless. This was the part he feared most. The unknowing of what was out there, what was watching him._

_Another twig snapped in another direction, he turned on his heel, angling towards the noise. He kept his eyes trained on the area, wanting to see his aggressor, the monster that plagued his dreams. His nightmare._

_He moves away from the tree, backing up further as another 'snap' sounded followed by a low growl. He turned and ran, not looking back. The sound of feet or paws or hoofs following after him. Whatever it was, was getting closer, the growls becoming more prominent. His throat was burning as he struggled to keep up his pace, his breathes coming quicker than ever._

_The finale to such a horror he could never pinpoint when it was going to happen. He kept running, his nightmare behind him constantly. He ran until his legs hurt, until his head span. Then finally the ground gave way under his feet and he was falling. An endless pit. He screamed, his voice hoarse and breaking as he fell._

_Suddenly the nothingness ends and he is hitting water. His body consumed by the fluid, wrapping around his limbs like a vice. It entered his throat, cutting off his ability to breathe. His hand coming up to his neck, pulling at the non existent entity that was slowly taking his life. His body trembling before ceasing movement, his eyesight fading. Then darkness._  


______________

Will woke up in a cold sweat, his covers and clothes soaked through. He struggled to catch his breathe, feeling as though he had just lived his dream, his nightmare. He looked over at his clock, 3.45am. Will rubbed the palms of his hands over his face and sighed deep. Might as well get up, it wasn't like he would sleep again after that.

Will stumbled into the bathroom to do him morning business before stripping of his sweat covered clothes and got into the shower. The warm water soothed his aches and pains, both physically and mentally. He tilted his head back, the spray running over his face, drowning out his surroundings. It was almost peaceful until the water felt to heavy, reminding him of the nightmare he had just suffered.

Will shut the shower off fast, a gasp leaving his throat. Was he doomed to have these thoughts whilst he was awake now? He shook his head, ridding his messy curls of water before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He padded barefoot through his house to the kitchen, stopping briefly to greet his many dogs.

Flicking on the coffee machine, he set to brew himself a cup. He was going to need the extra boost today due to the lack of sleep. Will stood there, his tired eyes watching the hot, dark liquid slowly fill the pot when he felt a wet nose press against the hand at his side.

“Hey Winston,” he crouched down onto one knee, scratching the brown stray behind the ear. 

“You up too are you boy?” He asked the dog. His furred head tilted to the side in acknowledgement. People did not understand Will relationships with his dogs. The people who had come around to his house and witnessed it had found in strange that he spoke to them like they were human.

But from Will experience, the dogs didn't treat him as bad as other people had. They never abandoned him like his parents did, they never judge or belittle him. They were just there for him, no matter what. They were his friends. His family.

Will went to open the front door, letting Winston loose into field whilst he went back to hiss room to throw on a pair of sweats and a loose fitting t-shirt. Moving back to the kitchen, he made himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee before going outside, taking a seat on his porch. It was time like this that he could almost forget the terrors that plagued his dreams, depriving him of sleep.

That's when it happened. His phone rang. Letting out a string of uncharacteristic curses, Will went back inside, almost slamming his cup down on the kitchen counter as he retrieved his mobile. He groaned in frustration as he read he caller I.D. 

Jack Crawford.

Great. Guess it was time to find out what new horrors he could add to his collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad. Let me know what you think or if there are any errors/improvements you can see. New chapter already in the works.


End file.
